


happy birthday jeno

by johhnysuh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jaemin and Renjun just really love their boyfriend, Jeno goes to a cat cafe, Multi, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johhnysuh/pseuds/johhnysuh
Summary: On a normal day, Jeno waking up to an empty bed isn’t welcomed. On his birthday he thinks it should practically be banned. He has not one but TWO boyfriends and both of them are gone? There go his hopes of morning cuddles for his birthday.





	happy birthday jeno

On a normal day, Jeno waking up to an empty bed isn’t welcomed. On his birthday he thinks it should practically be banned. He has not one but TWO boyfriends and both of them are gone? There go his hopes of morning cuddles for his birthday.

Jeno puts on his best pout and walks out of their shared bedroom. It doesn’t take him very many steps to find his boyfriends in the kitchen, both of them covered in flour with a large stack of pancakes on a plate on the counter beside the stove. 

“Good morning,” Jeno says through a yawn, stretching and popping his back in the process. Both of them turn around at the speed of light with huge smiles on their faces. “Good morning sweetheart,” Jaemin says while kissing one of his cheeks. “Good morning baby,” Renjun says while kissing the other. 

Both of them take his hand and lead him over to their dining room table. “Sit here,” Jaemin instructs. Jeno, confused, pouts, “but why?” It takes everything in Jaemin not to melt to the floor right then but he gathers himself. “Well, darling, it’s your birthday. You shouldn’t have to do anything.” 

Jeno scoffs, rolling his eyes, “What? Are you gonna feed me too?” Jaemin gives him his most beaming smile, “That was the plan, yes.” Jeno, lost for words, just blushes in response.

Jaemin wasn’t kidding. They finished the pancakes probably 10 minutes ago and ever since Renjun and Jaemin have been taking turns feeding Jeno bites, taking bites for themselves in between. Jeno is beyond bright red at this point and he won’t ever admit it, but he’s enjoying having his boyfriends feed him. 

That is, until someone (Jaemin) decides he wants to start making airplane noises as he’s feeding him. “Here comes the airplane!! Open up,” Jaemin says, holding the fork right in front of Jeno’s mouth, who’s no longer amused. 

He takes the fork out of Jaemin’s hand, “you can feed me again when you stop doing that,” and starts getting his own pancakes. 

(Eventually Jaemin pouts enough for him to give it back and let he and Renjun continue to feed him but he makes them promise no plane noises or anything of the sort.) (They still do it anyway.)

After they finish eating breakfast, Jeno hopes the plan for the rest of the day is to curl up on the couch or in their bed and watch movies. He’s sorely mistaken. 

“Go get ready, baby, you’re going out with Mark and Hyuck for a little bit.” Renjun tells Jeno, kissing him on his forehead. “Why?” Jeno says while pouting his cute, confused pout. “They’re taking you somewhere for your birthday while Junnie and I stay here and get things ready for celebrating you when you get home.” Jaemin answers this time, kissing Jeno, hoping to get his pout to go away. It doesn’t work. “But I wanted to spend today with you both and just you,” Jeno says, seriously not looking very happy about this situation. “You’re breaking my heart, here baby, but I promise we’ll make it worth it once you get home, now go get ready,” Renjun says, kissing Jeno then turning him in the direction of their bedroom and smacking his ass to get him to go. 

Jeno pouts but listens, walking in the direction of their bedroom and deciding on something casual (translation: he steals one of Jaemin’s shirts and one of Renjun’s jackets and just puts on a pair of his ripped skinny jeans with some Converse.) He walks out of the bedroom to see that Mark and Donghyuck had already arrived but he disregards them for minute to look at his boyfriends. “How do I look?” Jeno says, having put on their clothes because he wants a reaction. Both of them smile as they recognize their individual clothing items. 

“So good it’s almost hard to let you leave the house, my love,” Jaemin says in his normal greasy fashion, even if he means it. “I second that,” Renjun says, a soft smile on his face as he watched Jeno turn red. 

Donghyuck fake gags from the side, making the three of them look at him, “oh? I’m sorry, did I interrupt your love fest?” 

Jaemin rolls his eyes, “shut up, as if you and Mark aren’t the same way,” and it certainly does shut Donghyuck up, knowing that Jaemin is right. 

Donghyuck, now blushing, clears his throat, “anyway, Jeno, you ready to go?” Jeno looks back at Renjun and Jaemin and grabs their hands, “You should get going, baby,” Renjun tells him. “But I’ll miss you,” Jeno says, frowning. It’s almost enough to ruin their whole plan, but they both stay strong in their resolve. “Go, honey,” Jaemin says, and then both Renjun and Jaemin kiss his cheeks. 

(Donghyuck ends up having to drag Jeno out of the house but they get there eventually.)

Once in the car, Jeno decides to focus on where they’re taking him instead of the fact that he’s not with his boyfriends. He’s like a little kid, bouncing in his seat, “where are you guys taking me?” 

Mark, who’s driving, chuckles and looks in the rearview mirror at him, “That’s a surprise but I promise you’ll enjoy it.”

Jeno spends the rest of the roughly 15 minute car ride trying to figure it out but he gasps as they pull up to their destination. “A cat cafe??” Jeno exclaims, buzzing with excitement and almost opening the car door before the car is fully in park. 

On a normal day, Jeno isn’t normally this hype, to be honest he’s normally really chill but cats!! He practically drags Mark and Donghyuck by their sleeves into the cat cafe, his birthday is on a Sunday this year which isn’t necessarily a super busy time for the cat cafe so they have the place to themselves with the exception of a random couple on the other side of the cafe. 

As soon as Jeno walks in, all of the cats crowd around his feet, looking up and him and meowing and purring and Jeno melts right then and there. Mark was right, he does enjoy this. 

Jeno does his best to give each and every cat the equal amount of attention, trying to make sure every one of them feels loved. 

Jeno picks up the smallest one of the bunch, a small Siamese kitten with icy blue eyes and the prettiest grey and black fur, and it does it’s cute little kitten mew at him and he nearly cries, holding it to his chest. 

Mark and Donghyuck sit by and watch with small smiles on their faces, knowing that this is what Jaemin and Renjun would want: their boyfriend cute and happy with a bunch of cats, even if he hasn’t touched anything he ordered yet. 

Jeno decides to rub his face in one of the cats’ fur and that’s when his allergies start acting up. Within minutes, he’s got red, watery eyes and he’s sneezed probably 20 times. 

Mark and Donghyuck decide pretty quickly after that that it’s probably a good idea for them to leave before his allergies get any worse so they have to drag a pouty, red nose Jeno out of the cafe. 

At the apartment while Jeno is out, Jaemin and Renjun are rushing big time to get the perfect birthday celebration put together for Jeno. 

They made him a his favorite cake (red velvet) that, to be fair, didn’t look very pretty but it’s the thought that counts, right? They make some of his favorite foods for him, fried chicken and hamburgers. They even get him some watermelon. They rent some of his favorite movies for them to watch, squished up on the couch after they have dinner and cake. Jeno’s birthday gift this year is a pretty big one and Renjun and Jaemin are sure he’ll love it because he loves all animals. They got him a huge fish tank with fish that they had somehow managed to hide from him for a good two months in one of their extra rooms. 

They barely get to sit down before there’s a knock at the door, signalling their boyfriend is home. They both look at each other with smiles, ready to shower Jeno in love for the rest of the evening. 

They open the door and the first thing they see is a red-nosed Jeno. Renjun squints his eyes, looking at Mark and Donghyuck, “where did you take him?” Mark laughs a little bit, rubbing the back of his neck. “A cat cafe,” Mark responds, to which Renjun sighs, knowing he’s been defeated because Jeno definitely had fun there. 

Renjun and Jaemin thank Mark and Donghyuck for taking him out and letting him have fun on his birthday, then they close the door and start their own celebration. 

Jeno tells them all about the cats, but especially about this one small Siamese cat. 

(“Baby, we already have three cats,” Renjun reminds him. 

“I know, but it was so cute!!” Jeno says, pouting at Renjun.)

(Moral of the story, the reason why Renjun and Jaemin never take Jeno to a pet store is because all he has to do is pout in their direction when asking for something and he’ll get it.)

(They would end up going home with one of every pet in the store.)

After Jeno finishes telling them about the cat cafe, they eat dinner and have cake and then they all squish in together on the couch to watch all of Jeno’s favorite movies and cuddle.

(Jeno highkey cries because his boyfriends?? Are so sweet??)

The last movie they watch is Finding Nemo, which was Jeno’s favorite movie as a child, and he even dragged Renjun and Jaemin out to the movie theater when Finding Dory came out.

(It was one of their first dates as a poly relationship and one of the best memories they have together, they even have a picture that they took outside the theater framed on one of the nightstands by their bed.) 

After the movie is over, Jeno sits up and looks at both of them. “Thank you both so much, this has probably been one of the best birthdays I’ve ever had, all because of you two.” Jeno says, fondness in both his voice and his eyes as he looks at the people who really just might be the loves of his life. “This day meant a lot to me, even if it was the small things.” 

At this point they’re all getting a little teary eyed, the atmosphere suddenly emotional. “Baby, you haven’t even gotten your birthday present yet and you’re already making us cry,” Jaemin says through a laugh, wiping his eyes with his knuckle. 

“You got me a birthday present?” Jeno says, wide eyed, honestly expecting this to be his birthday present, but excited to see what they got him.

Jaemin takes his hand, “Close your eyes and follow me.” Jeno does as he’s told and closes his eyes, having Renjun at his back, helping to guide him with a hand on his lower back. 

They don’t walk very far before they come to a stop (to be fair, their apartment isn’t very big,) and Jaemin drops his hand and Jeno pouts for minute. “Alright, open your eyes,” Renjun says. 

Jeno opens his eyes to a beautiful fish tank, full of pretty fish and coral and as he gets closer, he can see some fish that look familiar. 

He turns around to Jaemin and Renjun with his hand over his mouth, “You got me my own Nemo and Dory??” He says, smile wide under his hand. Jaemin and Renjun nearly collapse at that, their boyfriend too cute for words. 

“We sure did, baby, do you like it?” Jaemin asks, beaming. “I love it!! Thank you both so much,” Jeno says, throwing his arms around both of their necks. They put their arms around his waist, hugging him back. 

They go to bed that night extremely content and more in love than ever, and Jeno doesn’t ever forget this birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i hope you enjoyed!  
> tumblr: pxnk-na


End file.
